1 The Knight
1 The Knight was the second episode of ''The Knight Shift ''vlog. It was the first "story" video, and the second video in the series overall. It was part of Act I of the Arknthology. After getting into a car accident, The Knight and two of his friends seek help in a nearby house. Upon finding the house abandoned, the group begin to explore their surroundings. Synopsis The Knight and his friends are driving at night, singing along to a song on the radio while Knight films them. Knight asks the driver if he has directions; the driver responds that their destination should be just up ahead. As they turn onto a new road (which appears to be deserted), Knight comments on a car trailing them, (which is annoying him). Someone asks Knight to hand over the camera. The driver stops the music, noting that the car that was following them is no longer behind them. As the car slows to a stop, Knight moves to hand off the camera, telling them to keep the light on. Before anyone can respond, Knight exclaims "SHI-" before filming is abruptly cut off. Filming resumes as the three men approach a brick house, arguing amongst themselves. They apparently had an accident, hitting an animal in the road (which the driver claims jumped out in front of them before he could stop). As they reach the door of the house, Knight calls out "Hello?" Hearing no response, they try the doorknob, and are surprised to find it unlocked. The three men go inside. Knight warns Ed not to touch anything he finds, reminding him that they're someone's personal belongings, but Ed retorts that breaking and entering is illegal as well. He hands Knight a cane with an elaborate gold head resembling a coiled dragon. Despite being uncomfortable with using someone else's things, Knight agrees to use the cane, since he injured his leg in the accident and is having difficulty walking. The three men wander through the house a bit, not finding any occupants. In a laundry room off the kitchen, they note a set of strange markings on the door frame: a list of numbers, and what look like small letter 'z's. In a hallway, they find a series of wooden doors, all of which are closed and locked. Ed finally finds an unlocked door and decides to enter it (closing it behind him). Knight continues trying various doors in the hallway, and is surprised to find another one that is unlocked; however, he declines to enter it, reminding his friend once again that they're in someone else's house. As Ed emerges from a door (at the opposite end of the hallway), Knight and his second friend find a white painted door that opens to a small bathroom. After briefly fixing his hair in the mirror, Knight pokes his cane at the shower curtain to check it for occupants, but finds it empty. The three men return to the hall and continue exploring. Knight hands off the camera to one of his friends, and tries entering one of the wooden doors, only to fall through and have it close behind him. Hearing Knight exclaim "Holy shit!" and what sounds like whimpering on the other side, they try to open the door, only to find that it's become sealed. When the door finally opens, Knight is standing there, apparently fine. He grabs the camera from them, putting his hand over the lens. The previous scene seems to repeat itself, as Ed and the second friend are back on the other side of the door, repeating the same dialogue as they struggle to open it. The door flies open, causing the third party member to fall flat on his back; Ed helps him up, and the two of them go to retrieve Knight. They find him standing with his back to them, motionless. Ed puts a hand on Knight's shoulder and asks if he's okay; Knight grabs his hand forcefully and turns around, revealing that one of his eyes has turned a bright, inhuman blue color. Knight ducks into a second, larger bathroom; finding that the lights somehow work, he checks his reflection in the mirror, examining his newly-changed eye. As Ed closes the door behind them, a second door in the bathroom (adjacent to the first) springs open, revealing a bedroom furnished with antiques and 1980s-style decor. Stunned, the three men begin exploring the bedroom (despite Knight's protestations), and find a carousel slide projector and a box of slides, which they begin going through. Knight is extremely uncomfortable with the whole thing, and reminds them that they're invading someone's house, finally convincing them to put the pictures back. Knight is feeling increasingly uneasy and wants to leave, especially after glimpsing movement outside one of the windows (and something that looks like an abnormally big possum or raccoon, which Ed also sees). Knight's friends aren't worried, and decide to try a set of stairs near the front door instead. As Knight reluctantly follows them, he falls and tumbles back down the stairs. His friends run down try to help him, but he's afraid that he might have hurt himself worse and doesn't want to risk moving. He urges them to go on without him. Ed and his friend climb the stairs again, only to be distracted by a loud noise. They turn back to find that Knight has moved halfway across the floor of the foyer and is lying under a table; he's is in so much pain that he can barely speak, grunting out that "something" dragged him. Ed glances away, and looks back to find that Knight has moved again and is now standing, seemingly uninjured. Ed asks whether Knight was faking his injuries, but Knight insists that he's been fully healed. The three men return to the kitchen and discuss their current situation. Knight quickly becomes irrationally angry and starts shouting at Ed. Ed slaps him across the face, and orders him to calm down. As their friend asks whether it was necessary to hit him, Knight's eyes roll back in his head, revealing that they've both turned the same inhuman blue color. He suddenly launches himself at his friend and viciously attacks him, causing Ed to run away in fear. Ed escapes, but can hear the sound of Knight's cane clacking after him. After a long pause, Knight begins speaking in a strange, raspy voice. Ed tries to hide, but Knight finds and attacks him. Ed flees to the small bathroom, where he hides out with his friend. The two men discuss how they're going escape, concluding that they need to get out of the house and away from Knight by any means possible (even if it means having to break a window). Before they can act, Knight finds them and tries to force the bathroom door open (nearly getting in at one point). After a long wait, the two men finally emerge from the bathroom and make their way to the front door, only for their path to be blocked by The Knight. Ed tries to talk sense into him, only for the still-crazed Knight to croak out "Run". Ed tries to flee, but Knight turns on him and attacks him, knocking him down. Turning to his remaining friend, Knight opens a nearby cabinet (which is surprisingly unlocked) and retrieves a handgun, pointing it at the man threateningly. As he gets close, the camera experiences a glitch (in the form of a loud beeping noise) and the picture jumps slightly. Knight's eyes and voice return to normal, and he appears confused, asking what happened (before urging his friend to escape). Before anyone can make a move, Ed sneaks up behind Knight with a kitchen knife; Knight turns and fires the gun on him, killing his friend. After studying Ed's seemingly lifeless body for a moment, Knight collapses in tears. His friend asks what's wrong with him; Knight sobs that he doesn't know. His eyes once again turn bright blue, and he approaches his remaining friend and aims the gun at him. The video ends as Knight fires the gun on his friend, and the man collapses. Continuity * First onscreen appearances of Ellpagg (as "The Knight") and The Carver (as his yet-unnamed friend "Ed" in the multi-colored plaid shirt). * First appearance of the Infernous, as well as Knight's entrance into it (occurring shortly after he departed from Elysia.). * First appearance of Ellpagg's glowing blue "Arkn eyes" (later revealed to be a sign of his connection to the Hethe). * The scene where Ellpagg was repelled from the stairs of the house might have been the first hint that the area is a place of great power (i.e. the "Infinity Hallway", where the Hethe travel). Notes and Speculation * The song the three party members sang along to in the car is a cover of The Eurythmics' "Sweet Dreams Are Made of This". * The third member of the party (a young man clad in a blue plaid shirt, black vest, outback hat, and tie) was never identified. Later remarks by Ellpagg (and others) suggest that this might have been Redgrave, likely using a different form or vessel. * Since the House was Ellpagg's personal cell in the Infernous, the "road" leading up to the House was most likely either the "anteroom" of the Infernous, or a different area of it (leading up to Ellpagg's cell). ** Ironically, Ellpagg was also said to have been "born" (created by Uriel) just outside the Infernous. * The portrait of the woman holding the baby may have been a reference to Gar'sha (who was known as "The Mother"). * The box of picture slides the men find is dated 1972. Ellpagg ignoring it and refuses to look through the pictures may be a hint that he has "lost" his memories and isn't aware of it. * According to DeathlyLogic (who was the main writer and producer for the episode), Knight's hoodie was formerly part of his actual armor. When he entered the Infernous, the upper half became a cloth version of the same (and a rubber mask), while the bottom half became a pair of cargo shorts; this was done deliberately by the Infernous as part of Knight's torment, in order to make him feel more vulnerable and unsafe. * Ellpagg's blue eyes and raspy voice were brought on by prolonged exposure to the Dragon Cane. According to DeathlyLogic, holding the cane (which was Ellpagg's personal weapon) caused Knight to experience flashes of his experiences on the battlefield, which gradually caused his true personality to surface. Being slapped by "Ed" filled him with bloodlust, which sent him into a berserker-like rage. ** The raspy voice was originally intended to foreshadow a connection to The Hooks Killer (who was planned to be Ellpagg's guarded Human). This is another hint that Hooks held a connection to the Infernous and The Carver. Appearances Individuals * The Knight / Ellpagg * Ed / The Carver Species * Arkn * Dekn * Humans (referenced) Locations * Infernous ** The House Objects * The Dragon Cane / Dragonier Quotes Gallery Category:The Knight Shift episodes Category:Arknthology Act I Category:The War Chronicles